One plus one equals four
by Pekenota14
Summary: After a full week, Natasha realizes the little things she loves about Clint and those things help her making a decision.
1. Survival

**Chapters will be updated every day, starting up from today up to next Monday. Don't forget the reviews. I'm in the need of feeling good, so please, make me feel good.**

**Oh, and for those who say that Natasha wouldn't act much like this, have a softer side, once you get to watch Captain America: The Winter Soldier, your opinion will change. Trust me, I've watched the movie! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Survival**

**Song by Muse from _The 2nd Law_, 2012**

* * *

_Tuesday_

Natasha had to admit, there were some things she disliked about Clint. One of them was his inability to stay in one place when she packed for a mission. Over the years she had learned to avoid him. Natasha walked back and forth between the duffel bag and the whole room, deviating from him as he followed her everywhere.

"How many guns do you carry?"

"Enough," she simply told him.

As she moved to get her combat knife and grappling hook, he followed her with his arms crossed over his chest. "And ammo?"

"Got enough to kill a full army."

"Pack some more ammo."

"Clint," Natasha began very calmly, "it's really nice that you worry about me but… it's not the first time I'm going on a mission, ok?"

"I'm just worrying about you. Maybe you should call this one off, you know? You've been sick lately-"

"It's just something I ate that made me ill, but that's not going to keep me from going on the mission."

"God, you're so stubborn!" Clint hissed.

"And you're so maddening!"

She didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out of her mouth but Clint was out of the room before she could say anything else. When she was done packing, she picked up the bag, and walked out, putting the strap over her shoulder. Natasha found him in the living room, looking out the window.

"Sorry about that," she told him. "I didn't mean to be that rude."

"Did you pack the extra ammo?" He asked, turning around. As she looked down, not knowing what to do, he continued, "Just because I'm angry, it doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about you."

"Yes." She spoke in a low voice, "I packed more ammunition." Natasha pulled him close for a long kiss. "I'll be back soon." Before he could ask, Natasha continued, "Don't know when, but soon."

* * *

**Special thanks to my always faithful beta reader, Florence. This story was going to be dedicated to her, and still is, but now as an apology for the meanie April's Fools prank I played on her. Thank God she's really cool and didn't get angry. She rocks!**

**All the chapters' titles come from Muse songs.**


	2. Guiding Light

**Today's update! Thank you for your kind reviews and for following. I'm glad that you're enjoying it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Guiding Light**

**Song by Muse from _The Resistance_, 2009**

* * *

_A week later - Wednesday_

Sometimes it'd be easier if Natasha could say that the way Clint looked at her was only one of lust. But she can't. The way he looked at her was one of the things she loved the most about him. She didn't mind it and definitively didn't want it to change.

Natasha returned to New York only a week after departing for her mission. The first thing she needed to do was see him. She knew she wouldn't be able to say what she needed to say, but she needed to see him. Eventually she'd tell him the reason for her early return. She just needed time to sort through her thoughts. The way she reacted while packing the week before made her believe that maybe, sometimes, she couldn't control herself and she didn't deserve Clint's care and understanding. But still, it didn't excuse the fact that Natasha would have to tell him about her early return. He deserved to know and she wouldn't hide it from him.

Her heart fluttered when he opened the door. Clint's grayish eyes lit up and he took a deep breath as a smile took over his face. He laced his arms around her and pulled her inside for a hug. His gaze melted her away. She always felt good when he held her that tightly. Clint didn't look at anyone else the way he looked at Natasha.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Natasha noted the worry in his voice.

"Yes, everything is okay."

"Then why are you back so early?"

She ran her hands up his arms as she kissed him. "Does it matter?"


	3. Feeling Good

**Someone said the previous chapter was small. All of the next chapters are small, except for the 6th and 7th that are a bit longer. Hope you guys continue to enjoy the story and that you leave reviews. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Feeling Good**

**Song by Muse, from _Origin_**_** of Symmetry**_**, 2001**

* * *

_Thursday_

Clint was telling her all about this CIA Agent that liaised with SHIELD for a case during her mission abroad. Apparently he had been very intrigued by Fury's eye patch and the Director had decided to scare the shit out of him. Clint was far from boring, but Natasha had to admit she had not been listening to him talk. Her head was propped on her hand and her elbow rested on the back of the couch as she watched him tell her the story with so much enthusiasm that it was impossible for her not to smile. Clint resembled a young child, excited, eyes sparkling with the thrill and his gestures were effusive and large as he explained. And gosh, that smile he had plastered on his face the whole time made her smile along with him. Not to mention his hearty and amused laugh. How could she not smile at someone as silly as him?

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Just with those words, Clint pulled her out of her trance.

"No," Natasha immediately lied. "I was."

"Really?" A smirk formed on his lips and he pressed on. "'Cause if you were, I'm sure you'd have something to say about it!"

She gave in. "I couldn't help it, Clint. You were so excited talking about it, I was carried away."

"Oh, is that so?" Again he smirked, this time it was the seductive smirk.

Coming closer, he pecked her lips. Needless to say, they soon moved from the couch to bed.


	4. Unintended

**One more chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unintended**

**Song by Muse, from **_**Showbiz**_**, 1999**

* * *

_Friday_

"Hey…" Clint very sluggishly greeted Natasha as he opened the door, keeping a smile on his face despite how tired he was. He was always happy to see her.

Clint wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her inside. It was Friday and it had been a long week. All they needed was some rest. They took a seat on the couch, resting their feet on the coffee table and turning the TV on, but none of them were watching it. They were just sitting next to each, enjoying each other's company, quietly lost in they own thoughts. Clint kept his arm around her so that Natasha was slightly nestled in his embrace. With the tip of his fingers he caressed her bare arm and in no time her eyes were shut. There was no place she'd rather be than right here. In his embrace, she felt at home.

He was everything Natasha never could have hoped for. He made a different choice when he was supposed to kill her. He was the one who always saw more in her than anyone else. No one else had ever bothered trying to know her. He was the only one who always listened to her, even when she didn't make sense or was beyond pissed. Clint was the only one who dared to challenge her fearlessly. Throughout all that time, Natasha had been too busy mending pieces of a heart that she never knew she had instead of giving him the attention he deserved. All her doubts dissipated and in that moment, Natasha was sure about what she had to do because she belonged with him.


	5. Undisclosed Desires

**Chapter 5: Undisclosed Desires**

**Song by Muse, from **_**The Resistance**_**, 2009**

* * *

_Saturday_

Natasha didn't know how she ended up sleeping on her belly, but she didn't worry about it now. She was awoken by the water running in the pipes. Clint came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and the smell of the cologne that always made her want to jump on him immediately. Clint knew she adored that cologne on him, and she was sure he had used it on purpose. Why else would he put on cologne? Next thing she knew, she was wrapping her arms around his neck and biting it.

"Uhm," Clint groaned, pleased. "What are you doing?"

"This is your fault."

Clint started making her walk back to bed as he kissed her. Natasha might be a sinner, but her innocence would always be his because no one else could make her feel so wanted and loved. For moments, he could wash away all her sins and exorcise her demons and make her feel pure. He reconciled the violence in her and told her she was beautiful no matter how many wounds she had. Natasha could see in his eyes that he was being honest. So she trusted him, and they satisfied one another.

* * *

**I know, I know, this chapter is ridiculously small as well, but hey, tomorrow's will be bigger and you'll finally get to know what's going on with Natasha... if you haven't figured it out so far.**


	6. Bliss

**A longer chapter... and sadly the one before the last... Don't forget to review. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bliss**

**Song by Muse, from Origin**_** of Symmetry**_**, 2001**

* * *

_Sunday_

"You know," Clint began, "you still haven't told me why you came home early. Why did they pull you out of the mission?"

Natasha had been trying to avoid this conversation because she still didn't ready to tell him yet. However, she also knew that she couldn't put it off anymore, so she said, "I wasn't pulled out of the mission; I asked to be leave."

"Why?" The sudden change in Clint's expression made Natasha take a deep breath. Clint pressed on. "What happened to you? You wouldn't normally just-"

She cut off his sentence. "I'm pregnant."

Clint stopped breathing for a second, gazing at her. "Pr-pregnant?" he stuttered.

"Yes."

"And-uh," he hesitated. Natasha tried hard not to smile as he started scratching the back of his head and messing up his hair. He was doubtful, Natasha sensed, but mostly he was just apprehensive. "The… the baby… is it… is it mine?"

"Of course it is," she told him, completely surrendering.

Clint's only concern was if the baby was his and Natasha had been afraid to tell him because she was scared of how he'd react! They were both certainly not the most ideal people that come to mind when it came to picturing a family. It would have been understandable if Clint had freaked out, just like she had freaked out.

Clint let out a relieved sigh and a smile started to glow on his face. Everything about him was how Natasha wanted to be, his freedom came naturally. Everything about him radiated happiness and she refused to be anything less than that. In fact, this whole week had just proven to her that she belonged next to him.

"We'll give this child the childhood we never had. I know we aren't exactly the most adequate people to have a baby but…"

"I know," she smiled. "We'll work it out. I didn't tell you earlier because..." Natasha looked down, avoiding looking at him. "I've freaked out a lot, all alone, thinking about what I should do, and then it hit me: what if I can't go all the way through with the pregnancy?"

Clint held her face and kissed her lips. When he pulled back, he said, "whether you go through with it or not, I'll still be here, Tasha. I'd love to be all positive and tell you that that are no reasons to panic, but you know that I don't lie to you. I'm as scared as you are, but there's only one way we can handle things right: live one day at a time without giving it too much thought. If we think, we screw things up. Let's just… let it flow."


	7. New born

**Last chapter. So sad it's over. I was honestly surprised by how good it was accepted. Thank you all, really!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: New born**

**Song by Muse, from **_**Origin of Symmetry**_**, 2001**

* * *

_Monday_

Natasha's eyes fluttered and opened when she felt Clint kissing her neck. She rolled over to face him looking like he had a hangover. He continued to trail kisses along her neck and face as she scowled and stretched.

"Morning gorgeous, what took you so long?"

"It's Monday," She mumbled between a kiss, "and I'm feeling horrible."

Clint chuckled and placed a kiss on her inexistent belly bump. It was instant charm to make her smile. She dug her fingers into his hair and he ended up laying his head on her lap as she continued to caress his hair.

"Will we do well?" She asked.

Turning his head and opening his eyes, he told her, "We will. We've dealt with so much wrong and evil-"

"Exactly. Everything we've ever known was damaged and wrong."

Clint lifted his body and came up to kiss her. "We've found good in each other and we'll give this baby everything we never had. I'm not saying it will be easy, but have we ever done easy things? Besides, like I said, let's not give it more thought than what it actually needs."

Natasha had to agree with him. It was the beginning of a long road and they were doing well so far. Between the good and bad times, they managed to hold things tight. They relied on each other and trusted their instincts to give their babies the best they deserved. Yes, babies, as in two. A boy and a girl, Cosmo and Florence. Cosmo, from Greek, meaning harmony, and Florence meaning in the sense of a blossom, from Latin. If they wanted their children to be what they never were, then they had to start with their name choices. They may have gotten that wrong to start with, but they couldn't care any less. They were fine with everything. Finally, they felt like they had a grip of their destiny.


End file.
